1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic resonance device of the type having a patient bed able to be moved into a patient chamber automatically by means of a drive apparatus, as well as a magnet arrangement for creating a magnetic field within the patient chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic resonance devices of the above type for obtaining magnetic resonance images are widely known. Since the patient chamber frequently has quite a small diameter, the patient is placed on the patient bed outside the patient chamber, after which the patient bed can be automatically moved into the patient chamber by means of the drive apparatus.
With the advent of high-field magnetic resonance devices, for example with fields of up to 7T, patients have been reporting side-effects when they are introduced into the patient chamber. These side effects manifest themselves, for example, in the form of a feeling of dizziness or a metallic taste. These side effects can be correlated with the speed of the patient bed upon entry into or exit from the patient chamber, with more side-effects occurring at higher speeds. If such high-field magnetic resonance devices are to employed on a regular basis in clinical practice, this is a disadvantage that needs to be rectified.